


Love the Color of the Sky

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other, Virgil swears once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Gray is a perfectly pretty color. But Patton’s a little tired of seeing it everywhere - who decided that blue was going to be part of so many colors, anyway?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Love the Color of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 26: You can’t see shades of your soulmate’s eye color until you meet and look into each other’s eyes for the first time.
> 
> A/N: The title isn't a reference to the tumblr post. I thought of the title, then remembered the post, but I'm sticking with it.
> 
> Warnings: Food mention, Virgil swears once

Patton sighed as he looked around his room. It was colorful, yes, but there was also an overwhelming amount of gray – washed-out colors that weren’t complete, or colors that he just couldn’t see at all.

His soulmate had blue eyes. Unfortunately, when Patton had picked out decorations with his parents, many of the items he liked had only been available in shades of blue. He was fine with it – gray was a perfectly pretty color! – but he wished he could see more.

He picked up his phone (the case was apparently purple, but it just looked like a washed-out red) and unlocked it, opening his texts to the family chat. He saw a message from Roman, his younger brother.

_I’m probably going to have a study buddy over today, is it ok if they stay for supper too?_

Patton smiled slightly as he saw one of his Patton-ted terms on the screen. He’d coined “study buddy” when he was in elementary school, as a term for a person who would help with homework but was also someone to be considered a friend. The phrase had stuck in the house.

_Sure,_ Dad replied. _Any allergens or anything?_

_Nope,_ Roman replied quickly.

_Sounds good._

Patton put his phone down, sighing as he stared at the ceiling. Roman was at theatre practice right now, and Patton’s parents were at work; he was the only one in the house right now, and he was bored.

He laid on the bed, drifting in and out of a light sleep. Suddenly, he was woken by the door of the house opening and two sets of voices chattering on top of each other.

“But, like, it’s not fair! Because it’s not like he can help it-”

“Sure, he can’t help the general _situation,_ but he absolutely could help his _reactions,_ because those were shit-”

The first voice was Roman, and the second must have been his study buddy. He heard Roman’s bedroom door close, and the voices cut out.

Patton swung his legs over the edge of his bed, stretching his arms above his head and sitting at his desk to start working on his homework. It wasn’t much – just an APUSH DBQ and a few algebra problems he hadn’t gotten to in class – but it was enough that he wasn’t really excited about doing it.

He’d just finished his DBQ when his phone vibrated with a text from his mom. _Supper’s ready, just cooling down a bit. 5-10 minute warning._

He sat back in his chair, letting out a breath at the feeling of having a little bit of a break. He pulled out his phone, setting a timer and pulling up YouTube.

When his phone went off saying that it was time for supper, Patton pulled out his earbuds and set his phone down. He could hear Roman and the other person talking and laughing in the kitchen.

He walked out of his room, going down the stairs and into the kitchen. His Pop was in the kitchen putting a salad together, along with Roman and a person who must have been the study buddy. They were wearing a black hoodie, with patches colored the washed-out red that meant it was purple.

“Hey there! My name’s Patton, he/him pronouns! I’m Roman’s older brother, how about you?”

They turned around, not quite meeting his eyes. “Virgil, they/them. I’m in Roman’s Geography class, we’re working on a project together.”

“That’s awesome, kiddo!”

Patton gently squeezed past Roman to get to the drawer behind him, getting out six sets of silverware. He hummed to himself as he put them down on the table, making sure that everything was even.

His mom and pop brought the supper – hamburgers, mushroom burgers, condiments, various kinds of potato chips, and salad – onto the table. Everybody sat down, Virgil hesitating slightly.

“You can sit next to me!” Patton offered, gesturing to the empty chair. Virgil nodded, quietly slipping into the chair.

“Now, Virgil,” Patton’s dad said. “We have a tradition of saying one thing that went well about the day before supper. You can join in if you want, or you can just say ‘pass’ and there’ll be absolutely no judgement from us. It’s something that we like to do, to help us look at the positives of our day, even if it’s been a bad one.”

“Okay,” Virgil said, his hands fidgeting in his hoodie pocket. Quiet clicks echoed through the room, probably from something in the pocket.

“Roman?” Mom prompted, looking to where he was sitting.

“Well, I got to work with Virgil today! They’re a really great friend and an awesome project partner,” Roman gushed, his face bright and happy. “Dad?”

“Well, I had a very productive meeting at work today. Sarah?”

Mom smiled. “I made plans with a friend to meet up to chat soon. We haven’t talked in way too long, I’m looking forward to it. Patton?”

Patton bit the inside of his cheek, trying to figure out what his positive would be. “Um… I finished a DBQ in time for the first time. Pop?”

“I get to try a new dressing on my salad tonight, it looks quite good. Virgil, would you like to go?”

Virgil looked up, their face a little startled. They looked around the table as if for reassurance. When they met Patton’s eyes, they both gasped.

Patton’s world suddenly looked more… _alive._ The colors were more vibrant, no more washed-out reds or yellows or too many grays; everything was fuller, more… complete.

“I found my soulmate,” Virgil breathed.

Patton knew that his family was probably making noise, trying to talk to him, being excited. But Patton wasn’t really aware of anything outside of the colors he could see now – the purple on Virgil’s jacket. The green of the grass. The blue of his shirt. The glimmering burgundy of the plates.

He glanced out the window, and almost stopped breathing at the color of the sky. It was a color impossible to describe - not white, there was more depth to it, but it seemed so intricate.

He’d heard the colors described before, he’d seen them without the blue added in. But now… the actual thing was so, so much better.

He met Virgil’s icy blue eyes again, grinning widely.

“Your eyes are beautiful,” he said shyly. Virgil gave him a small smile back.

“So are yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm alive and writing!! I promise I'll get this series finished before November. I won't let it drag on into another month.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked this?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
